


Life’s already hard enough.

by Chulita



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Toni topaz POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chulita/pseuds/Chulita
Summary: Toni topaz and her friends of south side high get transferred to Riverdale where she meets two girls. Who will she choose? What will happen?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it might be kinda bad and cringe. ( also pls be nice)

Toni was in the middle of a make out session with a girl she met at the mall, when suddenly her phone rang. WHAT. Sweet pea had just told her that south side high was closing down. She apologized to the girl and made her way to sweet peas house. 

Sp: I heard they’re going to transfer us to different schools.  
He said as he passed a beer to Toni 

Fangs: god I hope we get the same school or else I’m going to be pissed. 

Toni: same school won’t be the same without you dumb asses  
Toni punched they’re arms playfully. 

Sp: I am going to miss south side high though we did whatever we wanted there. 

Toni: I hope in our new school you actually learn something it is about time you dummies learn how to add and subtract. 

Both of the boys laughed together

Later at Tonis trailer 

Toni was scrolling through Instagram liking random girls pictures when she got a notification from someone. It was the girl she was making out with earlier. 

Girl: hey 

Toni: hey sorry I had to leave my friends has some important news for me, but maybe I can make it up to you ;) 

Girl: maybe you can ;), but I did text you to tell you that you left your hoodie at my place soooooooo I think you should come get it. xx

Toni smiled at the text this girl was something else. She had barely met her, and yet she felt like she had known her for so long. She put her phone down shooting her one last text and went to bed. 

Next day at south side high 

Toni was sitting in math reminiscing of her time at south side high, since this was her last day she felt like she was leaving behind a almost kind of home, but hey it was just some dumb high school. She sat there looking at the clock watching the minutes fly by till the bell pulled her out of her trance.

“Well students that concludes your last day here.” “The principal has instructed me to give you this paper which includes your final grades and your next school. “

Shit 

Toni totally forgot about how she was going to transfer schools god she just hoped she wouldn’t get some boring suburban high school. She went up to the teachers desk and grabbed the slip with her name on it. She sat back down on her desk and flipped the paper “Riverdale high”. So much for not wanting a boring high school.


	2. Riverdale high here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda all over the place, but we do get to see who the girl is.

At Tonis trailer 

Toni was laying on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She was googling Riverdale high it had an abundance of extracurriculars, but the one she was most interested in was photography. She’s always been interested in photography but never had the resources to actually try it, so she had something to look forward to. 

Somehow she landed on the student page which featured a online yearbook. She looked through the year book aimlessly, then she saw a beautiful Latina. She looked down and read her name “ Veronica lodge”. Wow there’s something else to look forward to. She didn’t move past that page when fangs called her. 

Fangs: yo tiny me and sweet pea are both going to Riverdale high. 

Toni: what a coincidence I am too. 

Fangs: YESSSSS well all be together!

Toni: I guess we will.  
Toni smiles 

Fangs: well me and sweets were going to go scope out the place wanna join us.

Toni: dude it’s a high school what are we going to scope out.

Fangs: cmon tiny it’ll be fun. 

Toni: alright, alright I’ll go. 

Fangs: alright cool We’ll come pick you up.

At Riverdale high 

Wow this is completely different than south side high. There’s no graffiti no trash a well kept garden. She couldn’t believe she was going to this school. 

Sp: how mad do you think they’ll be if we sneak in? 

Toni: it’s literally 10 pm why would you do that. 

Fangs: we can climb through the window.

The boys started climbing through the window when. 

HEY!!

Oh shit someone was inside 

Toni ran into the car and started it. The boys jumped out of the window laughing. Once they got in Toni sped off laughing. You guys are literally so dumb.

Sp: but you still love us. 

Toni: I sure do

Morning  
Toni had woken up to the loudest bang ever. She scanned the room and realized it was the door “I’m coming” she yelled. When she opened the door she saw two boys standing there with smiles from ear to ear. 

Sp: you ready for your first day? 

Toni: Jesus it’s way to early. 

Fangs: but are you ready tho? We can’t be late for our first day.

Toni: yeah, yeah im just going to get dressed.

When they arrived Toni saw more serpents than she expected, but through the crowd she spotted someone. It was her, the girl she was making out with. She asked one of the girls next to her what her name was. She responded with the name “Cheryl blossom”. She never was able to get her name, since she said she was visiting Riverdale and didn’t want to get attached. Guess that wasn’t true. 

Eventually Cheryl also saw Toni, and she looked mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :) and as always any suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much angst.

Toni was confused. Had she done something to Cheryl? She decided not to think bout it for to long, since a certain someone was making eyes at her. It was the girl from the year book, Veronica lodge.  
Sweet pea noticed this 

Sp: wow tiny Veronica lodge? How you get her?

Toni: whattt PFFTT. I haven’t even even spoken to her.

Sp: and, yet she’s making flirty eyes at you. You know you should be careful with her. 

Toni: wait why? 

Sp: I heard her dad is a mafioso so he ain’t playing games when it comes to his daughter. 

Toni: how do you know so much about her? 

Sp: what can I say I do my research. 

Toni: stalker.  
She playfully punched his arm, and they both laughed. 

She had to admit this new information sweet pea had gave her was very discouraging. She didn’t want to mess with her dad, but she was just so tempting. Toni didn’t know what to do. 

Toni was in third period, and she was bored out of her mind. She raised her hand “can I go to the bathroom” 

Teacher: it’s may I, and yes you can go, but if you take to long I’ll make sure to send out someone for you. 

Toni rolled her eyes, stood up, took the hall pass and made her way out of the room. Stupid Riverdale teachers they always treated the serpents like criminals like they were dangerous, matter of fact they treated any south side kid like that. 

Toni was in the bathroom washing her hands when Cheryl entered. Toni watched her ignore her and walk into a stall. Toni waited for her to come out. 

Toni: hey beautiful. Toni smirked  
Cheryl turned red at Tonis words. 

Cheryl: WHAT ARE YOU DOING. 

Toni: what I cant compliment you?  
Toni was genuinely confused 

Cheryl: look what ever you think is going to happen can’t happen. 

Toni: what? why you really seemed to like me a couple nights ago? 

Cheryl: that was supposed to just be a one week thing. I can’t be with you. 

This hurt Toni

Toni: A ONE WEEK THING. What the fuck Cheryl I’ve heard of a one night thing, but a one week thing? How the fuck was that supposed to work huh? you were going to lead me on for a week then ghost me? And why can’t you be with me I really, really like you Cheryl. and I know you do too. 

Cheryls eyes we’re getting blurry from tears forming in them.

Cheryl: I can’t be with you Toni because of who you are. 

Toni: because of who I am what the fuck does that mean?  
Toni went silent for a moment.

Toni: oh Its because I’m a serpent isn’t it. Just because I’m a fucking serpent. Fuck!

Cheryl just nodded. 

Toni couldn’t handle this and left the bathroom. She exited out of the back door and got on her bike and drove straight to her trailer. Once she got in she headed straight to the fridge and took out the first bottle of booze she saw. She drank until the bottle was empty. 

She mumbled to herself  
Toni: because I’m a serpent. Fucking bullshit. She’s just a fucking tease a fucking bitch. Fucking bullshit!  
She punched the wall of her trailer various times before stopping. 

Fucking Cheryl blossom. All this is fucking bull shit! She yelled one last time before slowly sitting down on her couch. She started sobbing, she really liked Cheryl, how could she do this. Toni couldn’t believe she fell for a girl who was ashamed of her. 

Cheryl pov:  
She watched as Toni turned and left the bathroom. She saw how angry and hurt Toni was, and she hated herself for hurting her like that. Truth is Cheryl really liked Toni but she knew her mother would never approve of Toni not only because she was a woman but because she was a serpent. Now all Cheryl wanted to do was run to kiss Toni and tell her she was hers, but instead she wiped her tears and went back to class. 

Later in class she heard Veronica talking to Betty. 

V: oh my god have you seen the new serpent girl. 

B: who Toni? 

V: yes her! Isn't she like a friend of jugheads?

B: yeah they met a year ago in south side high. 

V: well she’s so hot, and she is such a bad ass.

B: I heard shes like a player or something hella girls are thirsting over her. 

AV: well I can’t lie I like a challenge.  
Veronica smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it:) any suggestions or constructive criticism are welcome.


	4. What did I just do?

Toni woke up on the couch with a throbbing head ache. Thank god it was the weekend. She grabbed her phone from the floor and checked her notifications, great Cheryl had sent her a message that’s exactly what she needed. She tossed her phone to the other couch. Toni heard a knock at the door. She stood up to open it, when she opened the door she saw Her standing there. 

The night before 

Veronica had made plans with Betty for a sleep over, so she drove from the pembrook to Bettys house. When she got there she knocked only to be greeted by jughead. 

V: wait are you also sleeping over? 

Jg: no I was actually just heading out so I’ll leave you and Betty to it. 

V: wait! I’ve actually been meaning to ask you about Toni. 

Jg: Toni as in topaz what do you want to know? 

V: just like is she with someone? Or like where she lives? 

Jg: I don’t know if she’s with someone, but she lives on sunny side she has a trailer there.

V: oh ok thank you. 

Jg: no problem. 

Veronica made her way to bettys room. 

V: hey betty I saw a certain beanie headed boy leaving the house, what were you two love birds doing.  
She said with a smirk

Bettys face got red  
B: we weren’t doing anything I was just helping him with something he’s writing. 

V: okay if you say so  
She said jokingly  
They both laughed. 

B: hey v I actually invited someone else tonight, I hope you don’t mind. 

V: well depends, who did you invite? 

B: I invited Cheryl, since she’s my cousin now I wanted to get to know her better. 

V: yeah I get that, plus it will be a fun girls night! 

Cheryl POV: 

Betty had invited her to a sleepover with Veronica. This was actually something Cheryl was looking forward to. She needed something to keep Toni out of her head. So she drove to bettys house and let herself in. 

C: cousin I’m here ! 

B: we’re in my room!

Cheryl made her way to bettys room. 

C: hello cousin, hey Veronica. 

V: so, now that we’re all here I think we need to talk about you and jughead.  
Betty blushes 

C: you and jugrat are together?

B: it’s jughead, and yes we are together. 

C: since when ? 

B: he asked me a week ago  
She blushed at the memory 

B: but enough about me, let’s talk about you v and your serpent lover. 

Serpent lover? Veronica has a serpent lover. Could it be toni? No way there is many serpents at riverdale high. Well she just had to wait to find out. 

V: she’s not my lover Betty we haven’t even spoken yet.  
She said with a smile. 

B: not yet she isn’t.  
Betty said with a smirk 

C: who is this serpent girl you seem so excited about. 

V: it’s Toni topaz, and I barely met her, but she’s hot I can’t even lie. 

B: you should talk to her maybe go to her house. Cheryl do you know where Toni lives? 

C: what! No why? Why would I know? I don’t have any business with those serpents. 

V: okay.. I dont know why you got so defensive, but jughead did tell me that she lives in sunny side so I just might pay her a visit.  
Veronica smirked 

C: wow your thirsty, your going to her house when you haven’t even talked to her. 

V: okay, but like that sounded like jealousy Cheryl.  
Veronica teased  
Cheryl rolled her eyes 

V: anything new with you Cheryl? 

C: nope same old  
Cheryl lied. 

They decided to watch a movie. They argued for 5 minutes before deciding to watch “The conjuring”. By the time the movie was over Betty had already fallen asleep and Veronica was on her phone. Cheryl decided to also go on her phone. She ended up on Instagram more specifically Tonis Account. She questioned herself on how she fucked this up.

Now back to the present. 

Toni: Veronica what are you doing here? 

V: hey Toni, look I know this is weird but I was in the neighborhood and I thought I could stop by because I haven’t had a chance to talk to you... you know this is a bad idea I should go.

Veronica starts turning around. Toni grabs her arm and turns her around.

Toni: No stay 

V: what?

Toni: I want you to stay

Toni looked up at veronicas eyes then looked down at veronicas lips. Veronica took notice of this and leaned in to kiss the girl in front of her. Toni hesitated for a second, but then leaned in meeting veronicas lips with her own. The kiss quickly heated up turning into a full on make out session. Toni only stopped to remove veronicas shirt, Toni pinned Veronica to the wall. Veronica jumped up to Tonis hips, Toni gripped on to her thighs and made her way to the couch. She gently placed Veronica on the couch, she then straddled veronicas lap. Toni looked to Veronica for consent when she saw Veronica nod Toni started making her way down to veronicas jeans. She was leaving trails of kisses down veronicas stomach Veronicas breathing became more erratic. When Toni got to veronicas jeans she unbuttoned them, she slid down her fly. Toni was about to slide down veronicas jeans when someone loudly knocked on the door. 

TONI OPEN UP. 

Toni gasped and Veronica groaned, Toni then walked up to open the door. 

Toni only opened the door partially so fangs couldn’t see Veronica inside of the trailer.

Fangs: Toni there is a literal gang war going on at the wyrm the ghoulies came in looking for trouble we have to go help! 

Toni: what the fuck! Really right now! 

Fangs: yes right now!  
Fangs started noticing the way Toni was acting.  
Fangs: is there someone with you? 

Toni: uh no, what are you talking about? 

Fangs: okay whatever, ditch who ever your with and meet me at the wyrm. 

Toni: okay I’ll meet you there.  
Toni closed the door 

“Fuck”  
She whispered 

Veronica had put on her shirt and was heading towards the door. 

Veronica: I’m going to go i hope we can talk later.  
Veronica smiled

Toni: yeah uh totally. 

Veronica: okay well I’ll see you later Toni.  
she winked and closed the door. 

Toni walked to the couch and sat down, she ran her fingers through her hair. “What the fuck did I just do” she said to herself. She was just snapping back into reality she stood up of the couch and paced around “why did I do that”. “Fuck! I have to go to the wyrm” she went over to get her phone. Once again she saw Cheryls text. she saw through the notification “ hey can we talk. Please”. She sighed I’ll respond later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it:) sorry for uploading the chapter late I haven’t had the time to write as much. Any suggestions or constructive criticism is always welcome.


	5. I understand if you hate me

Toni, sweet pea, and fangs all walked into Tonis trailer stumbling and supporting each other. Toni hissed in pain as she sat on the couch. Sweet pea headed to kitchen and retrieved the whiskey from a cabinet. He gave serpents sitting on the couch a cup and poured them whiskey.

Fangs: shit Toni you good. Any major damage? 

Toni: no I’m all good just bruised ribs and knuckles.   
She said as she drank some of the whiskey. 

Sp: I don’t know Toni that cut above your eyebrow looks pretty bad. 

T: bro it’s all good, I’ll take care of it later. Sweets your lip is busted badly. 

Sp: fucking ghoulies you guys should see the guy that hit me I beat his ass, dude won’t be able to open his eye tomorrow. 

T: fangs, what about you, you okay? 

F: yeah you guys are lookin way rougher than I am. 

Sp: that’s because we ain’t scared to take a punch. 

F: no you guys are dumb enough to take a punch, I just simply dodged their hits. 

Sp: uh no your just a pussy, your scared to get hurt. 

They continued to argue , while Toni poured her self another drink. Truth is Toni was in a lot of pain she took several hits, but returned double. Toni looked down at her phone she still hadn’t responded to Cheryl yet, she was going to, but first she chugged the rest of what was on her cup and opened Cheryls message. She was thinking of what to say. She landed on just a simple “sure when?” She sent the message and poured again more whiskey.

F: wow tiny slow down on the whiskey. 

Sp: yeah leave some for us too! 

T: chill there’s plenty to share.   
They both looked at Toni with a “really” look on their face. 

T: fine I’ll stop this is my last drink anyway. 

Sp: okay good because my body is in a lot of fucking pain. 

F: yo Toni do you mind if we put on a movie. 

T: sure, I don’t care. 

Sp:cool. 

Toni looked back down at her phone screen Cheryl had responded with   
“ okay can you meet me at thistle house” 

Toni responded “ Cheryl it’s 11 pm, don’t you think your parents would get mad” 

C: “ there not here and I really need to talk to you” 

Fuck it Toni had no where else to go, and she was just a tiny bit drunk so she decided to be spontaneous. She walked to the before bathroom almost stumbling.

T: yo losers I’m going to-  
They two boys had passed out only 10 minutes into the movie. 

Toni walked out of the trailer and got on her motorcycle. She knew she wasn’t supposed to drive but she just didn’t care right now. She was being reckless. Toni finally made it to thistle house and made her way to the door stumbling. She knocked on the door the door, to find Cheryl on the other side. 

C: oh my god Toni are you okay? 

T: what why wouldn’t I be- oh yeah just some stupid ghoulies. 

C: come in please, let me help. 

Toni came into the house but backed away from Cheryls hand. 

T: no I’m okay, so what did you want to talk about. About how I’m a terrible person for being a serpent, or how I’m a criminal and thug. 

C: Toni have you been drinking? 

T: holy shit really that’s all you have to say? 

C: no Toni I really just wanted to apologize for last time I saw you. Im really sorry I let my own insecurities onto you and just said it was because you were a serpent. Truth is I have no problem with you being a serpent, in fact I really like you.   
She said with her eyes filled with tears. 

Toni was in awe she couldn’t lie this went better than expected.

T: I um I don’t know what to say. 

C: you don’t have to say anything, and I understand if you hate-.

Toni looked down at Cheryls lips. Toni cut of Cheryl with her lips, she kissed her passionately. Cheryl was shocked by quickly snapped back to reality and started kissing Toni. Cheryl slowly raised her hands from Tonis hips to her ribs without interrupting the kiss, she was going to remove Tonis jacket. 

Toni flinched away from Cheryl.   
T: ow fuck!

C: oh my god! Did I hurt you ? 

T: no I’m still pretty fucked up from the beating we gave to the ghoulies.

C: yeah Tt I can see that.   
She said with a grin. Toni chuckled 

T: is it that bad ? 

C: yes, now come let me help you I have a first aid kit in my bedroom.   
Toni followed Cheryl into her bedroom. 

C: you can just sit on my bed the first aid kit is in my bathroom.   
Toni did as she was told. 

T: so tt is that like my new nickname.   
She said with a smirk. 

C: uh yeah Um do you not like it ?   
Cheryl said from the bathroom. 

T: no I actually, love it. 

Cheryl smiled and blushed.   
C: then I shall call you just that. 

Cheryl walked over to where Toni was and sat next to her. 

C: alright this is going to hurt, so get ready.   
Cheryl wiped down the cut above Tonis eyebrow with a cotton ball wet with rubbing alcohol. Toni flinched in pain. 

C: stop moving you big baby. 

T: you don’t get it Cheryl This really hurts. 

C: well that’s what you get for getting into bar fights.   
Toni chuckled 

T: thank you Cheryl I really appreciate you helping me. 

C: anything for you tt. Now take of your shirt. 

T: What? Like right now?   
Cheryl laughed. 

C: not like that. 

T: oh.

C: I need to see your ribs it seemed like you were in a lot of pain. 

T: oh okay, yeah totally. 

Toni removed her serpent jacket then her shirt leaving her with only her grey calving Klein sports bra. The bruising on her ribs was bad, but Cheryl couldn’t stop her self from gazing on Tonis toned abdomen. 

T: holy shit! They are bad.   
This snapped Cheryl from her trance. 

C: uh yeah that looks like it hurts. 

T: is there something I could do to make it better?

C: yeah you can ice them, here I’ll go get ice.   
Toni sat her back down. 

T: I’ll get it you’ve helped me enough already. 

C: Okay   
Cheryl smiled fondly. 

She watched as Toni walked away and how her hair swayed in an almost rhythmic way. Her hair swayed away from her leaving her neck exposed. There seem to be another bruise there. “Weird place for a bruise” Cheryl thought. Then it hit her that was a hickey and it looked recent. Was Toni with someone? Was she just playing Cheryl? Did she even mean anything to her? Cheryls mind plagued with thoughts surrounding Toni and that fucking hickey. 

Meanwhile Toni was in the kitchen shirtless looking for the freezer “ this fucking house is huge she thought” she thought while looking around. Then she got a text from an unknown number. 

UN: hey;)

T: hey who’s this? 

UN: guess 

T: I’m idk bro Is this sweet pea?

UN: no dummy it’s Veronica. 

T: ohhh I was literally so confused lol

*contact changed to Ronnie*  
R: so your telling me you don’t get lots of girls texting you “hey;)”? 

This made Toni chuckle 

T: believe it or not I just get about 10 lol 

R: lol 

T: hey how did you get my number? Not that I’m complaining. 

R: I didn’t get it last time I was with you bcs yk why so I asked jughead for it. 

T: oh okay cool, hey I gtg but I’ll text later. 

R: yeah okay talk later Toni. :)

T: later. :)

Toni couldn’t lie it felt bad or just weird to text another girl when she was at another’s girl house. Especially since it was Cheryl and she felt like Cheryl was special something else. Toni couldn’t pin point what exactly made Toni feel like this, but she did know Cheryl was different. Toni shook it off and continued to look for the freezer. Suddenly the door knob of the front door started rattling. “Holy shit it’s probably Cheryls mom” Toni thought, last thing she wanted was to get caught shirtless in Cheryls kitchen by her mom. “ I need to get the fuck out of here” Toni was freaking out she looked around and saw the back door. She booked it out of the house. Jumped the back fence and started running to her motorcycle.


	6. Make up your mind

Cheryl was still upstairs, she was still thinking about Toni and that hickey. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship, but still she thought Toni liked her. Liked her better than those other girls Toni hung out with, “Toni was just playing all of them” she thought. “Where the fuck is Toni it’s been 10 minutes” she said to herself. At this point she was mad and ready to confront Toni, but when she got down to the kitchen she was met with “the core four” as she called them, hiding in her home. 

C: what are you doing in my house!!?

J: shhhh! Cheryl we’re hiding from the black hood.

C: don’t shush me! You beanie headed hobo! 

B: Cheryl be quiet we’re literally hiding from a serial killer!!

C: and now you’ve brought us into this too!!

A: is your mom home? Because she is way scarier than the black hood.

V: yeah Cheryl is your mom or someone else here? 

Cheryl thought about it for a second 

C: No there’s no one here. 

B: well now we’re here and trust me your much safer with us. 

C: yeah, yeah if you guys are going to stay the night the rooms are upstairs.   
Cheryl sighed 

The group went up stairs to explore. 

Cheryl pulled out her phone and decided to text Toni. 

C: where tf are you!??!?!!?

T: I ran out the house your mom was trying to get in!

C: my mom? It was literally just the core four hiding from a serial killer. 

T: huh, so I dead ass rode my bike all the way to my trailer half naked because of the core four!!  
This made Cheryl chuckle for some reason. 

“No we’re mad at Toni” she said to herself

C: well it’s good that you left

T: what?, you literally invited me. 

Toni was confused this was a complete 180 from how Cheryl was acting.

C: yeah what ever, I also thought you liked me. 

T: wtf Cheryl where is this coming from? I do like you.

C: stop Toni just stop I saw that hickey on you. 

Hickey what hickey? Toni ran to the bathroom in her trailer and checked in the mirror. “Fuck” there was a hickey 2 inches below her ear. “Fucking Veronica” she said to herself how had she not noticed this. 

T: I can explain 

C: Toni I don’t give a shit, it’s what ever your a fucking player and I’m a dumbass for thinking you were better than that. 

This really hurt Toni was she just that? I guess she was, she did almost hook up with Veronica because Cheryl hurt her, but it was more complicated than that she liked Veronica she thought she was cute, but would she have done what she did if Cheryl hadn’t said all those things. 

T: Cheryl please let me explain I was low, you had just rejected me and put me down for being a serpent. 

C: Toni it was one day after I said all of that and you managed to find some other girl and hook up with her. You got over me in one day!

Cheryl was mad she didn’t care what she said.

Cheryl!  
Betty yelled from upstairs 

Yeah! 

Can you come upstairs please 

Cheryl went upstairs to find Betty in her room. 

B: Hey can I borrow a phone charger?

C: yeah sure   
She sighed 

Cheryl walked over to the night stand next to her bed, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Tonis jacket just barely poking out under her bed. 

B: who’s jacket is that? 

C: nobody’s Betty.   
Cheryl rolled her eyes 

B: holy shit Cheryl is it Tonis?   
Are you hooking up with Toni? 

C: no Betty mind your business!!

B: Cheryl did you go after her just because Veronica said she liked her ?

C: no Betty what the fuck, I was with her first, and honestly Veronica can have her.   
Just don’t tell anyone. Ok? 

B: I won’t   
Betty then exited the room. 

Cheryl looked down at her phone she decided to text Toni one last time. 

C: honestly Toni go be with those other bitches.   
After sending that she blocked Toni. 

What the fuck? 

Toni was so confused it was frustrating how fast Cheryl switches mood. This all happened in one night. The crazy thing is despite this Toni wanted to be with her, she wanted to be back in her room, back in her arms. Toni needed to talk to Cheryl again. 

The next morning

Toni drove up to thistle house and waited for Cheryl out in the drive way. When the door finally opened, a pair of red stilettos stepped out of the door.

T: Cheryl!  
Cheryl turned to see Toni leaning on her motorcycle on the driveway. 

C: ugh what do you want. 

T: Cheryl please cmon I just want to talk. 

C: talk? About what I have nothing to talk about. 

T: Cheryl I like you, I really really like you. 

C: yet, you went and hooked up with some random girl. 

T: Cheryl I didn’t hook up with anybody, and I really thought you hated me I never would have done it if I thought I had a chance with you. 

Cheryl really wanted to kiss Toni right now, but she was afraid to get back with Toni only to get hurt once again. So she kept up the act of the heart less Cheryl blossom. 

C: Toni you never had a chance with me. 

T: what. 

C: you really thought I liked you? Toni I just felt bad that I said those things. 

T: Cheryl you don’t mean that. 

C: the thing is Toni, I do mean it.

T: Cheryl are you being real right now? 

C: as real, as I can be so you can go back to your other bitches. 

T: Cheryl I don’t want Them I want you Please. 

C: Toni I don’t want you though, why can’t you understand that. 

At this point Toni was frustrated and mad here she was pouring her heart in front a girl, who didn’t even want her, she got her heart broken again.

T: Cheryl what the fuck, I can’t believe how fast you change your fucking mind about me. make up your mind because I can’t keep losing sleep over how much I like you and how fucking perfect you are!

T: Fuck!  
Toni stormed of and got on her bike, only to speed off. 

Cheryl was left alone on her front door step in shock. Only now did she start shedding tears, she kept self sabotaging, she passed it off as protecting herself. she didn’t know why, but she knew she was lying in everything she said to Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little update for you guys :)   
>  Any suggestions you guys have are welcome.


End file.
